


New Friends

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: After the final battle against Xehanort and his vessels of darkness, Ventus has had to adjust to being awake again. Roxas could see how much adjusting to life again was getting to the other keyblade wielder and decided to help him out by introducing him to his friends.
Relationships: Hayner & Olette & Pence & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Hayner & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinoaChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinoaChaos/gifts).



Ventus looked around curiously, following behind Roxas as he was led through the back alleys of Twilight Town while gazing at all the kids running around. He still wasn’t used to seeing that many people in one area after so much time in the Land of Departure with just Aqua, Terra, and master Eraqus but he was always excited to meet new people when he visited new places. Anytime he could meet new people was fun for him. Roxas stopped in front of a fenced off cubby-like area in the alley and motioned to it. 

"We're here." he explained while looking over at the other keyblade wielder. "Come on, my friends are waiting to meet you."

Ventus nodded excitedly, following behind his friend as the two of them entered the alleyway cubby. He spotted the three other teens sitting on the well worn couch and waved from behind Roxas as he was led over to them. 

“Hey Roxas, who’s the new guy and why does he look like he could be your twin?” the girl sitting in the center of the couch asked while she set her gummiphone down on her lap.

“Hey Olette, this is Ventus. Remember when I told you about Nobodies and Somebodies and how hearts affect form?” Roxas asked while moving the other keyblade wielder in front of him. “Basically I look like I do because of Ven and Sora.”

“That’s gonna give me a headache.” the dirty blond boy sitting on the armrest of the couch let out a groan as he shook his head. 

“Anything that makes you think gives you a headache.” the second boy joked while offering his friend a playful elbow to the side. 

Roxas shook his head before motioning to each of his friends to introduce them to Ventus. “That’s Olette, the smart guy is Pence, and the one who gets a headache when he has to think is Hayner.”

Hayner huffed and rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault all your keyblade stuff is so confusing.”

“It’s nice to meet you! My name’s Ventus, call me Ven.” Ventus smiled as he introduced himself, sitting down on one of the crates close to the couch. 

“Where are you from Ven?” Olette asked curiously. “Don’t worry, we already had the conversation about world order from the King.”

“I’m from the Land of Departure, I live there with my friends Aqua and Terra.” Ven explained excitedly while he pulled his gummiphone out of his pocket to show the pictures he’d taken of his home to show them to the other teens. 

“That’s so cool!” Pence scrolled through the pictures in the blond’s gallery. “Are those your friends?”

“Yeah! Aqua’s amazing with magic and Terra can make the ground shake with how strong he is!” Ven’s excitement was enough to make the other teens just as excited.

“I’m gonna go get some ice cream.” Roxas offered while pulling a pouch full of munny out of his pocket. “Can you give me a hand Pence?”

“Here, I’ll go too.” Olette smiled as she stood up and pulled her friend up to his feet. “We’ll be back in a little bit, play nice Hayner!”

Ventus watched as the three teens hurried out of the alleyway cove, leaving him and Hayner alone in the fenced off space. The high schooler let out a sigh as he plopped down onto the couch before looking over at the new boy. It was definitely a strange experience being left alone with someone he didn’t know anything about but there was something about Ven that didn’t make it as awkward as he was sure it should be.

“So, how’d you meet Roxas?” Hayner asked to try and break the silence.

“We met during a big fight.” Ventus explained vaguely, not knowing how much he was allowed to reveal about his life and the final battle against Xehanort. “What’s it like being in high school?”

“Have you ever had to sit for seven hours listening to an adult tell you about something you’re never gonna need later in life? It’s basically that five days a week.” Hayner complained before letting out a sigh. “What are you gonna do now that Xehanort’s gone?”

“I’m training with Terra under Aqua to be a keyblade master!” Ventus replied excitedly while he pulled out his keyring to show it to the other teen. “I’m not as good with magic as Aqua or as strong as Terra but I’m doing pretty good for myself.”

“You’ve got almost as many keychains as Sora does.” Hayner noted while he looked through the keychains. 

Ventus shook his head, waiting for the other boy to finish looking through his keychains before pocketing his keyring again. “Sora’s got a lot more than I do, I think he’s actually got more than anyone else I know.” 

“Seriously? He has that many?” Hayner seemed shocked by the idea that Sora could have that many more keychains than anyone else. 

“Yeah! He’s pretty cool.” Ven smiled before walking over to plop down onto the couch next to the other teen, going through his phone for pictures from his last trip to the Destiny Islands. 

The two of them chatted about little things like the worlds Ventus had visited he was allowed to talk about, what school was like for Hayner, and the abandoned mansion on the outside of the town. They were exchanging phone numbers when the rest of the teens came back and put their gummiphones away to accept the ice cream bars that were handed to them. Ventus had made a new friend with Roxas’ help and he was excited to get to know him better. 


End file.
